Une journée très inhabituelle
by FearlessQueen
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il à Kanda? Pourquoi c'est il transformé en une chiffe molle niaise à souhait et fredonnant des aires nian-nian? C'est ce qu'Allen va tenter de découvrir...


Un petit OS qui m'ai venu ce matin et que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Ps : Le chapitre 2 de « Cache-cache » est en cours d'écriture, je ne devrais pas tarder à l'avoir fini.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Encore une journée comme les autres qui commençait à la congrégation de l'ombre. Tout allait bien en ce jour si merveilleusement banal. Les petits oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans le jardin central, Marie et Miranda batifolaient gentiment sous les arbres, Lavi lisait un livre d'histoire dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de son grand père, Allen se préparait pour ensuite aller petit déjeuner au réfectoire, Lenalee et Kanda venaient de finir la tournée des scientifiques avec du café et se dirigeaient eux aussi vers le réfectoire, Kanda fredonnant un air niais à souhait, Krory se…

Attendez… Kanda fredonnait un air niais ? En compagnie de Lenalee ? Non finalement je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce n'était pas une journée banale. Un Kanda niais signifie forcément des ennuis. Il y a anguille sous roche moi je vous le dis. Je dirais même qu'il y a hippopotame sous gravillon !

Afin d'éclaircir ce mystère, je vous propose de retourner du côté de notre héros. Que dis-je ? Du destructeur du temps, du sauveur de l'humanité, du Bruce Willis des mangas, du beau gosse sympathique de service, de la bonne poire municipale ! Mesdames et messieurs applaudissez bien fort afin d'accueillir Allen Walker ! Il marchait la tête haute et le torse bombé dans un des couloirs menant au réfectoire, saluant gaiement toute personne qu'il croisait. Comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute remarquez, ils sont tous très gays aujourd'hui. Oups désolé : gais. Et oui que voulez vous, les erreurs arrivent, même aux meilleurs (en disant les meilleurs je parle de moi bien sur).

Le suivant comme son ombre, Link marchait derrière lui, un air solennel scotché au visage et une moue suffisante aux lèvres. Après tout il avait de quoi se vanter, tout le monde ne peut pas être l'assistant personnel de Monsieur l'Inspecteur Luberrier ! Et en tout bon assistant qu'il était, il remplissait sa mission avec brio, ordre et organisation. Il avait même réussit à obtenir le respect le plus total de celui qu'il devait surveiller, ainsi que de ses collègues exorcistes.

-Link grouilles toi et marches plus vite, j'ai la dalle !

Pour le respect on repassera…

C'est donc d'un bon pas qu'Allen et Link pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire et le blandin se dirigea directement vers le comptoir où Jerry s'apprêtait déjà à prendre sa commande. Une fois la demie tonne de nourriture prête, ils partirent chercher une table où ils pourraient manger tranquilles.

C'est à ce moment que le drame se produisit. L'évènement qui va suivre resta à tout jamais gravé dans les annales de la congrégation, classé au rang d'EPT : Evènement Particulièrement Terrifiant. Veuillez éloignez les enfants de l'écran d'ordinateur. Personnes sensibles s'abstenir. L'auteur se décharge de toute responsabilité concernant les effets secondaires d'un possible choc psychologique.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Jusque là rien d'anormal me direz vous. Mais c'est alors qu'Allen se tourna vers les personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Ses yeux sortir de leur orbites, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand et il resta tétanisé. On aurait pu croire un poisson hors de l'eau qui venait de fumer des produits illicites. Mais on le pardonne, de un parce que c'est lui le héros de l'histoire, et de deux parce que sa tête était de circonstance. En effet, un Kanda coiffé de deux couettes sur la tête, un grand sourire candide pendu aux lèvres et sautillant comme une fillette se dirigeait gaiement (et oui, lui aussi) vers le Maudit et Link, qui présentait lui aussi la même tête que sa « mission ». Reprenant alors ses esprits, Allen poussa un cri affolé quand Kanda s'empara de sa main. Ce dernier, surpris de cette attitude à son égard sursauta légèrement alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers eux.

Il y eu d'abord un silence, puis des pouffements de rire et enfin un grand brouhaha. Lenalee c'était glissé jusqu'à eux et était elle aussi tout sourire, bien qu'un peu gênée. Allen commençait doucement à se remettre du choc, se disant que peut-être le brun avait perdu un pari contre Lavi et que celui-ci l'avait obligé à faire la midinette pendant une courte durée. Du moins c'était la seule explication qui lui venait et qui lui paraissait un poil – mais vraiment juste un – logique. Sa mâchoire venait à peine de revenir à sa place normal et ses yeux de retrouver leur aspect initial quand Kanda parla :

-Bonjour Allen, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le tout servit avec un sourire. L'exorciste cru qu'il allait s'étouffer tellement la surprise était grande. Depuis quand le brun l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Et depuis quand était-il aimable ? Que de mystères vous en conviendrez… Il dit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Yuu Kanda ?

-Mais enfin c'est moi Allen, tu ne me reconnais pas ? S'étonna-t-il, la bouche boudeuse et des yeux de biche plaqué sur son visage d'habitude rassurement colérique.

-C'est vraiment lui Allen, approuva Lenalee.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes, la mâchoire du pauvre Maudit se retrouva misérablement grande ouverte.

-Oh. My. God ! Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire…

Devant les expressions choquées des trois autres il s'excusa aussitôt, mais les excuses étaient loin d'être sincères. En temps qu'exorciste on n'avait pas le droit de jurer sur son patron, pas vrai ? Maintenant, l'idée que le kendoka est perdu un pari était bien loin de son esprit. Même vaincu et obligé de se plier aux exigences du roux, Kanda n'aurait pas joué le jeu jusqu'à ce point la. Il serait déjà partit en hurlant qu'on mangerait du civet de lapin ce soir et qu'on pouvait commencer à faire chauffer la marmite. Cette hypothèse écartée, une seule autre lui semblait possible, et celle-ci se définissait en trois mots : La Menace Komui. Allen vit rouge qu'est ce que ce demeuré avait encore bien pu fabriquer pour mettre l'épéiste dans un état pareil ? Sans prévenir, il attrapa la main du brun, qui l'avait lâché entre temps, et s'élança à grands pas vers le bureau du scientifique fou suivit du kendoka.

-Allen où tu vas ? cria Lenalee.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua à avancer vers la sortit, Kanda sur ses talons. Il jetait des regards noirs à tous ceux qui regardaient « Kandinette » un peu trop de travers ou trop ironiquement à son goût. Ils traversèrent au pas de course les couloirs de l'ordre sous les regards curieux et moqueurs de certains traqueurs. Le brun à couettes protestait dans son dos, mais Allen avançait toujours, dépité que Komui ait pu aller aussi loin dans ses inventions foireuses. Sans toquer à la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand et entra dans le bureau ou le grand intendant somnolait. Le cinglé au béret sursauta et prononça un piteux « Allen-kun… » quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Komui, espèce de dégénéré du bocal, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Explosa le blandin en désignant l'expérience malencontreuse, alias Kanda.

-Euuh je dirais que c'est un exorciste au sourire niais qui m'a l'air fortement sympathique.

-Allen ne parle pas au grand intendant comme cela !le réprimanda le brun avec un air scandalisé.

-Vous trouvez ça normal vous ? On dirait…

Lenalee pensa-t-il, sans pour autant le dire. Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que la boule de sourire qu'il trainait derrière lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Allen-kun, il sera redevenu normal d'ici quelques jours, sans doute demain, il n'a reçus que quelques goutes de la potion.

Allen souleva un sourcil septique. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Komui.

-J'espère pour vous que ce que vous dites est vrai. Par contre, à votre place, je commencerais à préparer ma défense pour le jour ou il redeviendra lui-même, ou alors à prier pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, ajouta le Maudit, un sourire cette fois machiavélique aux lèvres.

Il n'eu que le temps de voir l'homme au béret claquer des dents et porter ses ongles à sa bouche en gémissant un pathétique « Lenaaaaleeeeeee…. » avant de sortir du bureau et de claquer la porte, entrainant Kanda dans son sillage. Une fois dehors, il se tourna vers lui et son sourire à faire fondre les cœurs les plus insensibles.

-Que vais-je faire de toi… soupira-t-il.

Les couettes dans ses cheveux dénaturaient complètement le personnage. Le sourire passait encore – quoi que, à peine – mais les couettes… Il l'entraina à nouveau à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre ou il le fait assoir sur une chaise et entreprit de défaire les nœuds qui maintenaient ses longs cheveux noirs. Il les brossa ensuite soigneusement et les attacha en une queue de cheval haute avec un cordon que le brun avait laissé une fois dans sa chambre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient amants et ils avaient réussit à garder leur relation secrète bien qu'avec Link collé au basks d'Allen toute la journée la chose n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils arrivaient à se voir quelques fois, quand le plus jeune réussissait à semer le blond pot-de-colle. Leur relation allait bien au-delà du sexe ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. Bien qu'avoir une relation sentimentale avec un glaçon n'était pas tous les jours faciles, Allen le reconnaissait.

Il fit le tour de la chaise sur laquelle ce tenait son amant, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Allen lui prit la main et lui caressa la joue mais l'attitude de l'autre ne changea pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une poupée sans vie en face de lui et non pas l'homme qu'il aimait. Il poussa un soupire désespéré.

C'est alors que des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux du kendoka, surprenant Allen et le faisait légèrement paniquer. Le brun repoussa la main qui tenait la sienne et se frotta doucement les yeux, sanglotant faiblement.

-Yuu, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda le blondin, complètement dépassé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pourrait arriver un jour.

-Pourquoi tu m'enfermes ? J'ai été méchant ? sanglota-t-il.

-Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu n'es pas enfermé, tu es libre de sortir quand tu veux je t'ai juste amené ici pour qu'ont soit un peu tranquille.

Kanda sécha ses larmes et releva ses grands yeux de biches vers l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, il avait une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Je suis désolé de pleurer pour rien, continua le japonais. C'est inacceptable ! Punis moi Allen, je ne vois que cette solution !

Quoi ? Qu'il quoi ? Le punir ! Mon dieu ça y était, on avait encore dépassé un stade de loufoquerie ! Jamais son amant n'aurait déclaré une chose pareille avec autant de conviction s'il avait toute sa tête. D'un côté Allen s'y refusait, mais d'un autre la proposition était tentante… S'ils avaient tout les deux la même chose en tête bien sur. Non mais quel pervers me direz vous ! Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, mais les hormones sont quelque chose de difficilement contrôlable chez les adolescents…

-S'il te plait Allen, laisse moi être gentil avec toi pour me faire pardonner… Ou alors punis moi sauvagement ! Fais de moi ta chose, oh oui Allen punis moi d'avoir été méchant !

Alors la quatrième dimension existait belle et bien, et la il nageait en plein dedans. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur les lèvres du brun pour le dévorer de baisers passionnés. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le japonais regarda le Maudit avec adoration et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le collant à lui.

- Punis-moi Allen, répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

Il plongea ses grands yeux de biches larmoyants dans ceux argentés de son vis-à-vis. S'en était trop pour celui-ci. Sa retenue avait des limites. C'était trop dur – non pas encore au sens propre bande de pervers. Il ne pouvait…pas…résister…

Quelques jours plus tard…

Allen se réveillait tranquillement, bien emmitouflé dans la couette et sa bouillotte personnelle dans ses bras. Son bras droit était passé au dessus du corps de son amant encore endormit. L'exorciste sourit en le regardant dormir. Il était si mignon avec le visage serein. Il espérait que la potion ne ferait bientôt plus effet. C'était sympa de voir Kanda sourire de toute ses dents quelques temps, mais au bout de plusieurs jours, le sourire presque figé et les yeux de biche du brun finissaient par devenir carrément flippant. En plus de ça, il le suivait comme son ombre et il commençait à en avoir mare. Il aimait profondément le japonais mais l'avoir 24 heures sur 24 avec lui faisait grandement souffrir son habituelle indépendance. Encore heureux que Link soit partit pour quelque jours à Centrale, sinon il aurait trouvé plus que louche qu'en plus de suivre le blandin partout, Kanda dormait même avec lui, dans son lit.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci gigota, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Et Allen n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour comprendre que son vœu que le japonais redevienne normal venait d'être exhaussé.

-Oi Moyashi, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? grogna la voix à nouveau normale du kendoka.

Allen poussa un petit cri de victoire pendant que Kanda se remémorait lentement les évènements des derniers jours. Au fur et à mesure que tout lui revenait, il passa par plusieurs couleurs, mais celle qui gagna à la fin fut un beau rouge « colère des mauvais jours »

-Komui…cet enfoiré…je vais le tuer !

Il se leva du lit d'un bond, attrapa Mugen, qu'étrangement même réduit à l'état de fillette niaisement souriante il avait tenu à garder près de lui, et se rua dans le couloir, poussant des « Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! » sonores. Allen le suivit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, mi-affolé, mi-amusé.

-Attend Yuu ! cria-t-il. Enfile au moins un caleçon…

FIN


End file.
